Blaze of Glory
by Jade Dupree
Summary: Dean and Sam have seen it all... or so they thought. When something strange happens to the Impala, its up to them to figure out just what in the world is going on.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Blaze Of Glory

**Author:** Jade (Dupree)

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any part of the TV show 'Supernatural', any & all characters from the TV show belong to the creators of said TV show. Do not own Jensen Ackles, Jared Padalecki, or any of the other actors. The only people I own in here are characters that I end up creating for the purpose of this fan fic. I am not making any money from this fan fic, it is simply an idea I had of something I thought that would be kool in Season 3, I highly doubt it will though.

**Rating:** T for some cursing and stuff

**Genre:** Mystery/HumorAuthor's Note: I got to thinking after Ruby & Bela joined the show why they were getting a mixed reaction, some people liked them, while others still couldn't stand them. One of the things I did see was that their attitude was what a lot of fans wanted females in the show to have, that badass chick vibe, but to me the actresses playing Bela & Ruby, as well as how the characters themselves are written just weren't getting that attitude or vibe down the way it should be. Plus, Sam always seems to have girls that just fit to him, how they are written & everything, but Dean always gets girls that the fans cannot stand. So, after a lot of hard thinking, pulling away from my story with Isabel Berkeley, I thought about what kind of girl would fit Dean nearly perfectly, & that is how I ended up with this story. I hope you all enjoy it.

**Blaze of Glory**

Okay, so you may know me under a different name, may know me as something else actually. However, that doesn't change anything I'm about to tell you. You've all heard the stories of the Winchesters, mostly of the brothers, Dean and Sam. How they are some of best hunters around, top notch, nearly better then all the rest. But, you haven't heard all the stories, the stories I saw day in and out, every day for years. The story of a father who tried his damnedest for his family, for his boys, but some how simply forgot what the meaning of family really was. Or the story of a son who without any thought to himself became the parent of his younger brother, took care of his father, and did the best he could no matter how much it meant he had to sacrifice, just as long as he had his family together. Or the one about the youngest, given a gift and a curse, hounded by his father who only wanted to protect him, watched over by his brother who only wanted to keep him for a little longer. The story of a family torn apart and brought together by the death of a single woman that meant more then words could ever explain. At least, not from the way I'll tell you.

This is my story of the Winchesters, my story of all that I saw and heard. But my story doesn't start when Sam and Dean were little, though it should. No, it starts on a night shortly after Dean finally let Sam work on the Impala for the first time. When they became brothers again after Dean sold his soul for Sam's life. Yeah, they really aren't your normal pair of brothers, but what can you do other then love them or hate them?

**Chapter 1 – Electric**

"So where are we heading this time?" Dean Winchester asked as he stared at the night road.

"Indiana," Sam Winchester answered. "There was a rumor about a werewolf and the lunar cycle is right."

Dean nodded his head as he tapped his fingers against the steering wheel to one of the many rock songs on the radio. The road had been out before them for about two hours now, after that quick pit stop a few towns back for some dinner, but that was behind them and a werewolf lay before them. It wasn't so bad, they had been making good time, missed a thunderstorm, and were no longer wanting to rip each other's throats out. Dean figured that was something.

So did Sam. It finally felt like he had his brother again, if only for a short while. Without Dean's knowing about it, he had been still trying to find a way to get his brother out of the damn deal. But all his efforts were for not. Every turn ended up being a dead end and every corner lead him back to where he started. Frustrating didn't even begin to explain what Sam was at the moment. The year was flying by, day by day, and time was running out. They still had time, but not enough. It wouldn't be long before that time would be up and then Dean would be gone. Sam quickly pushed that thought away.

He didn't understand how Dean could think he'd survive without his brother, any better then Dean could survive without him. It just didn't make sense, other then he was still stuck in that damn older brother mode where he thought everything he did was right and Sam wasn't suppose to question it. That got annoying after a while, but what could he do other then what he was doing?

A rumbling sound caused Sam to glance out the window away from the map. It was clear out and he had kept track of the weather, it had been an hour since they missed that thunderstorm, but why was thunder rumbling now?

"Damn it," Dean muttered as he glanced over at his younger brother. "I thought you said there wasn't any more storms."

His attention pulled away from the clear, dark blue night sky, he regarded his brother. "There aren't supposed to be any Dean and its clear out."

"So what the hell is it?"

"How should I know?" Sam asked as he pulled out his tetro and started looking for the weather reports in the area.

With a smirk on his lips, Dean just shook his head and waited for whatever Sam could find. Lately annoying his younger brother hadn't been on the top of his to do list, perhaps because the last few months he had been doing it to the full extreme. Now that had been fun, Sammy was so easy to annoy, but after hearing that he hadn't been much of a brother lately, Dean's views changed. Only slightly though, can't let him think he was completely safe. Not yet at least.

The rumble of thunder started again, only this time it was louder and closer. And the Impala started to rumble.

"No, no, no baby," Dean started to say as he pulled over onto the side of the street. "Don't do this now."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know," he answered as he undid his seatbelt and got out. "Baby I swear I'll never let Sammy touch you again if that's what's wrong."

Sam shook his head as he climbed out. "How come every time something goes wrong with the car its my fault?"

Lifting the hood, Dean looked over at him. "Huh… cause it is?"

"Yeah, that explains it. Good reasoning."

"I'm detecting a bit of sarcasm Sammy, you're not gonna cry on me are ya?" Dean asked, a smirk firmly in place as he checked the engine. "Now what did you do to her?"

He moved over to his older brother's side and leaned over to look. Everything looked normal to Sam, but that didn't mean anything to Dean. "Exactly what you told me to do. And you checked it like twenty times before we left, Dean." Made him wonder why the hell he tried to fix the Impala in the first place, but then he reminded himself that it was Dean's first car and he would have separation issues.

"Then she must be pissed I let you work on her." With a shake of his head, Dean stood up cursing under his breath as he headed for the trunk.

While Sam tried not to start laughing, the rumbling sound started again and a streak of lightening flashed through the sky. His eyes turned upward, traveling where it went. It went right over where they were and disappeared. Strange. "Dean did you see that?"

"See what?" Dean's voice came from the back.

"The lightening," Sam's voice slowly trailed off as another strike flashed through the sky. It was getting closer. "Dean get away from the car."

"What Sammy?" Dean asked as he lifted his head up from the trunk and cracked it against the hood. "Shit!" Grabbing the back of his head, he stumbled back and then headed towards Sam. "What the hell are you going on about?"

"Get away from the car!" Sam shouted as he tackled Dean, knocking him away from car into the brush.

"Sam, what the hell?!"

Thunder growled low and lightening crackled as it flashed through the sky. With a still moment, lightening hit the Impala, a horrible sound of metal crunching and electricity coursing through it came. Dean and Sam stared in shock as they watched the car fill with voltage. Slowly, without even thinking about it they started to inch their way backwards, away from the car. And in a sudden blinding light, the Impala exploded, knocking the Winchesters farther into the brush.

Dean groaned as he lifted himself off the ground. Where the hell had all that lightening come from? Dusting himself off, he glanced around. "Sam?" The sound of coughing made him turn around.

"Yeah?" Sam replied before he started to cough again. The blast had knocked him into a small stump, but he hit it gut first. Taking the hand Dean offered, he pulled himself up. "Well that felt just wonderful."

"About as much fun as getting kicked in the jewels, right?" Dean asked, giving Sam a quick once over. When he was satisfied that his brother wasn't in any death situation, he headed back towards the road to check his car. He saw the explosion with his own eyes, but until he saw the car he didn't believe anything.

Smoke was thick over the road and they could barely see across the street. Dean held his hand out as he walked to where the Impala had been, but all that happened was his hand and most of his body disappeared in the smoke. "Where the hell is my car?"

"I think it's gone."

Dean whipped around. "What?"

"Dean you saw the lightening same as I did," Sam started. "The Impala is gone."

Shaking his head, Dean turned to walk into the smoke. "Hell no, it is still here. Somewhere!" He started to wave his hands around in thick cloud trying to find the car.

Sam sighed and went to get his brother. "Its gone Dean, come on we gotta see if we can find anything to salvage and get away from here. Other people probably seen or heard that explosion."

"Salvage?" Dean choked on the word.

"Sorry," Sam said glancing around. But it was the truth, they had to find anything to salvage to help them. This was probably some stunt from the demons they had let out of hell.

It was a rare occasion whenever Dean cried and this was one of those occasions. He'd had the Impala since he was sixteen, not to mention he had spent years before that in the backseat with Sammy. The Impala was his home, the only one he had every really known or considered. And now, it was gone. Starring out into the smoke that was fading, he shook his head and looked away. But his head turned back again.

There was something where the Impala had been standing.

Tilting his head, Dean walked a bit closer. What in the hell? "Sam."

"What?"

"Have an explanation for that?" he asked as he pointed in front of him where a woman stood.

Drop dead gorgeous would be the best way to explain how she looked, at least to Dean and Sam anyways. She had curves from top to bottom, caramel skin, and legs that didn't seem to quit. Clad in leather pants, her arms were shown off nicely from the black tank top she wore that was trimmed in silver. The sound of her boots crunched against the dead leaves that were scattered over the road. She wore two small hoops in her ears, a simple chain necklace and a set of bangle bracelets. But the thing that caught the Winchesters' eyes was her own eyes. No real permanent color, but a mix of blue and gray. There was a slight naughty glint along with a familiar caring in her eyes. It was strange and surreal.

As she walked closer to them, her full lips turned into a repartee but warm smile that spread over her face. She came to a stop a foot from them, with her eyes focused on Dean. After she gave him a once over, she crossed her arms in front of her and a smirk settled on her face.

Dean and Sam glanced at each other before looking back at the chick that stood before them in a cocky, yet casual stance. It seemed like something that fit more towards Dean then anyone else, but she pulled it off. Where the hell had she come from, both Winchesters wondered at the same time.

Just as Sam was about to voice the question out loud, she opened her mouth to speak. And shocked the hell out of them even more.

"Hi _Daddy_."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Walking, Talking, Mocking**

"There is no way in hell she is the Impala," Dean nearly shouted as he paced the hotel room.

It had been shocking at first by the words the woman spoke to them, but they didn't have time to stick around. After grabbing her and whatever else they could find, the boys hightailed it to the nearest hotel. Which is were they were at the moment when Dean started yelling.

"Hey, I'm with you, Dean," Sam said calmly to his older brother. "However, she was standing right were the Impala was, called you _daddy_, and we have seen stranger crap then this."

Dean turned to regard the youngest Winchester. "That doesn't sound like you're with me."

With a slight smile on his face, Sam just shook his head before he looked up as the bathroom door opened. Out she strolled, still dressed to kill with a huge smile on her face. Dean and Sam exchanged glances and looked back at her.

"Now I know why so many women spend so much time looking into a mirror," she explained happily. "It's a helluva lot easier to clean yourself up when you can see what you're doing."

"Yeah, it's a real thrill," Dean muttered. "Listen chick."

"Don't you usually call me Baby?" she questioned.

"No I call the Impala that, cause that is what she is."

"I'm the Impala."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not."

"Dean, you'll never win this argument," she said, placing her hands on her hips. "I'm more stubborn then you are and I have the truth on my side. I am the Impala, just in a new form."

He blinked and raised his eyebrows at that statement. With a smirk, he shook his head and took a seat on one of the beds. Dean rubbed his hand over his face, a heavy sigh slipping past his lips as he tried to gather his thoughts. This was supposed to be his beloved Impala? His eyes took in the woman before him. She did have the curves like his car, but there wasn't anyway the car could become a woman. Was there?

"I know it's hard for you both," she started, "and I wish I could explain it to you, but I can't. All I remember is us driving, the rumbling sound, you two going back and forth about if Sam was at fault for me acting up, and then the lightening."

Sam frowned at her slightly and said, "Wait, you heard us?"

"Of course I heard you, Sammy." She nodded her head for emphasis. "Then the next thing I know, I'm waking up on the cold road, with no more metal or chrome, and I have legs along with arms instead of axels. It is all pretty freaky."

"Now that's an understatement," Dean said.

With a smirk, she glanced over at Dean. "Don't hurt yourself by over thinking."

"See that right there proves to me that you aren't my baby. She would never insult me."

"Kinda like how you'd never let anyone take me? Just like the time you let Andy take me?"

Dean's face went blank as he glanced over at Sam, who sat with surprise written over his face. "He Obi Waned me!" Dean said in defense of himself.

"Right, sure," she said as she rolled her eyes. "But that isn't the point. The point is I am now a living, breathing, blood pumping human. Also, I am hungry. Can we go get something to eat?"

Sam turned to Dean, a grin on his face as he rose to his feet. "Dude, that is totally your car," he said with a laugh, moving to grab his jacket.

"Sammy, everyone gets hungry, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to know that one."

"If you two would stop arguing, I really would like to go find some food."

Their heads turned to regard the dark haired beauty. It would seem they would be having a tag along for who knows how long, but what could they do? They were stuck in the town until they could find another vehicle, whether by stealing or actually buying one, and not to mention having another mouth to feed. One who seemed to wanna annoy them both to death. At least she was a looker.

"Alright," Dean said sliding on his famous leather jacket, "let's go get you something to eat. And while we're at it, see if we can figure out how you became a walking, talking, mocking chick."

"Mocking?" she asked.

"You heard me."

With a smirk, she pushed between Sam and Dean before she walked out the door. Dean watched her, his eyes sliding over her backside as she moved away from the room. With a cough, Sam nudged him and gave him a glare.

"What?" Dean asked as he looked up at him.

"Dude, get serious, she is supposed to be your car and you're checking her out?"

Smirking at him, he replied, "Have you seen her?"

"I knew you were a freak, but this is beyond even you," Sam said with a shake of his head as he marched out of the door.

"Hey, I resent that!"

"That cost you," Sam shot back.

"Would you two get your asses in gear and move? I'm hungry!"

"We're coming!" they shouted at her. Then under their breaths muttered, "Bitch."


End file.
